Blin Lightfingers
Halfling Male Rogue, Chaotic Good Character Background Blin Lightfingers spent much of his youth being neglected by his drunken uncle, Uncle Dal, who instead of making sure the young halfling was staying out of trouble, left him to his own devices. By adolescence, Blin had been driven into a life of crime, pickpocketing passer byers travelling along the road through his home village of Fenleaf that headed to the human town of Corrowton in the kingdom of Esmere. His uncle had been entrusted with care of Blin since he was 7 years old due to his parents apparently going on a long voyage (presumed deceased). Blin's risky hobby of pickpocketing inevitably resulted in him being caught by a gentleman he eventually got to know as Raven when Blin tried to steal from him. This unlikely encounter got him recruited into a Theives' Guild in Corrowton, as Raven, a leading man in the guild, spotted this young halfling's talents. Here, Blin went by the nickname of Snatch. At first, Blin was very excited by the idea and years of doing more organised thefts gave Blin a thrill greater than he had experienced before. The guild also gave Blin a family he didn't have at home and a sense of belonging and some close friends. One of these friends was Cheetah, a human teen who Blin had considered his best friend. Together they would often be tasked to roam the streets of Corrowton and together they would manage to distract and steal many a gold coin or shining bracelet from the local citizens and visitors. One particular fond memory Blin has with Cheetah was when they managed to steal a valuable golden jewel encrusted bracelet from a woman. After that, Cheetah had the cheek to go and ask for her some copper pieces afterwards and managed to steal her necklace in the process. By the time she had realised anything was missing, the lads were long onto another spot and another mark! Occassionally, Guildmaster Argent would get his boys (Blin, Cheetah and the other lads) to go on some larger scale robberies as with their small frames (especially Blin being the only halfling in the group) they could often get into places the more senior members of the guild would struggle. These were usually exciting for Blin but during one mission, which was the last he did, while he had been sent to the first floor of the targeted house to look for loot, he heard a girl's scream from downstairs where some of the senior members of the guild were dealing with. He immediately ran downstairs with just a couple of the trinkets he had found and saw a young woman lying dead (Lady Elizabeth). Blin hadn't expected this kind of incident to have happened and it shook him. Scared by what he saw, he spoke to Cheetah afterwards who aspired to climb the ranks in the guild and held a different view point on the matter. Blin wanted to leave but he had heard of traitors to the guild being severely punished (such as fingers being chopped off). Blin decided to flee with the money he had earnt and knew he couldn't return to Corrowton or Fenleaf again. He spent six months travelling, staying mainly at cheap inns or in his tent overnight. Story Progression Fearing his capture by the Corrowton Thieves Guild, Blin's purpose for joining Haven, Eristede and Tyrion was to earn money whilst keeping on the move. Later however he had no choice to return home in order to assist the investigation of an anti-royalist threat. Finding that Raven had stepped over the line too far and had been expelled from the Thieves Guild by Argent, Raven had become insane and power-mad. Raven sent assassins after Blin, but after their confrontation, Blin, with the aid of his party and Cheetah was free again. Argent was in fact pleased that Blin had disposed of the nuisance that was Raven and invited him back to the guild. Blin finished mopping up the anti-royalist terrorists in Leonore and moved back to Corrowton, leaving the party a note. Category:Past PC's